


Domestic Bliss

by andwhataboutit (mothmanlovesya)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Violence, Dream's not a good dude here, Emotional Manipulation, GeorgeNotFound/Dream/Sapnap if you squint, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap if you squint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sapnap really has a heart of gold man, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanlovesya/pseuds/andwhataboutit
Summary: And then Sapnap asked it.For the fiftieth time maybe, the question that’s always asked after George comes home with miscellaneous bruises and a tear-stained face, with dirtied shoes and a shirt or hoodie that wasn’t his. After screaming matches with each other through locked doors with police threats and delirious begging, please, please.“Why?”And George answered how he always did. The answer that Sapnap always hoped maybe, just maybe, had changed, but never did.“I love him.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just vent wrote this in one night and I'm not rereading it so- I'm bankin on grammarly for this one sorry alkfjdasld maybe you'll be able to enjoy this at least a bit. It's based off the song Domestic Bliss by Glass Animals.

George didn’t want Sapnap to still be awake. He wanted to unlock the front door, walk-in quietly, and pretend he had been in his bed asleep for the past five hours. But he wasn’t, and Sapnap was awake, sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.

It was 2 am.

George shut the door behind him, still quietly, as though still trying to sneak around the late time. The roommates stared at each other, Sapnap scanning George’s face and body. He felt scrutinized under the gaze, face flushing red, trying to shrink into his hoodie. Well, Dream’s hoodie. Sapnap looked at it and sighed.

“George…” 

George couldn’t take it. Tears started welling up in his eyes as he dropped his gaze to the floor. The amount of care that was in his best friend’s voice always brought up a different kind of guilt, stronger than he had ever felt before. He heard the kitchen chair scrap against the tile as his friend came over to him, enveloping him in a hug. He fell into it, tears falling as he was swallowed in self-hatred. He didn’t deserve this kindness, especially not from Sapnap. Night after night, fight after fight, Sapnap would beg George to stop going back to Dream. That he deserves better, that he was being stupid, that this was  _ insane _ . And George knew he was probably right, but he couldn’t help it. He’d sneak out, ignore his friend’s warnings, push his care away. He felt so terrible, so awful that Sapnap was still here, still trying, after all he did was push him away.

He felt awful because no matter how much Sapnap cared, no matter how much it could be heard in his voice, the only person he cared about loving him was Dream.

Sapnap pulled away to examine his face. George’s face burned as he tried to hide, pulling his head away as Sapnap tried to grab his face.

“ _ George. _ ” He let the hands grab him but shut his eyes. He didn’t need the judgment, the concern. A thumb grazed the cut on his eyebrow, ghosting over the dark bruise on his eye.

“He just got mad.” The words felt like they had died the minute they left his mouth. It was like everything made sense in his head until the minute they were in the air. Then, George could hear it.  _ No no no stupid stupid stupid, how STUPID are you?  _ The silence was encompassing. George took another shaky breath. “He didn’t mean it. It was my fault-”

“ _ George. _ ” George opened his eyes, looking at his friend. A sharp pain cracked through his chest when he saw Sapnap almost in tears. The look burned him, more than Dream’s scathing glares and heated words. More than the grip of his handholds and the heaviness of his arm around his shoulder.

“It’s ok.” George gave a watery smile, trying anything to get his friend less upset. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand why Sapnap was so  _ hurt _ over something that had nothing to do with him. It was George’s life.  _ It’s my life and I deserve it. _ But that look, the concern. George was drowning in guilt.

And then Sapnap asked it.

For the fiftieth time maybe, the question that’s always asked after George comes home with miscellaneous bruises and a tear-stained face, with dirtied shoes and a shirt or hoodie that wasn’t his. After screaming matches with each other through locked doors with police threats and delirious begging, please,  _ please. _

“Why?”

And George answered how he always did. The answer that Sapnap always hoped maybe, just maybe, had changed, but never did.

“I love him.”

George had said it so much for clarification he didn’t even know if it was true anymore. But it HAD to be true. Because Dream said it was, and Dream loved him. He would fawn over him and show him off and ramble for an hour about how every inch of George’s skin was from heaven and how much he loved him. How much he’d done, how much he’s  _ done _ , to protect him. How if anyone even had the guts to look at George he would kill them, he would choke them to death and hide their body where no one could ever find it, all for George. And how could George not return that love? Who was he to deserve that?

He didn’t deserve any of it. So if the only way he could pay it back was to love him, to deal with the fights, the mood swings, the short bursts of anger, to just be Dream’s, how could he not? A small price to pay compared to that much love. 

But Sapnap didn’t see that. He didn’t get it. All he saw was the residue of how heated their love burned. It burned George, but he really didn’t mind. Why couldn’t Sapnap see that?

“I just wanna go to bed.” George croaked through the silence, staring at the floor. Sapnap’s hands slide off his face, on gliding down to grab his hand and take a step away. George looked up. It almost made him sick, the amount of care on Sapnap’s face. He knew what was happening, it was all too familiar.

It was the days when Sapnap would drag George away from Dream teasingly, Dream following with that tea kettle laugh that used to be oh so common. It was the three of them falling into a bed slightly too small, cuddling and giggling about being homies, Sapnap joking about being the third wheel. It was when George would wake up from a nightmare, screaming and crying for his mum. Dream would comfort him, hug him immediately. Sapnap would creak open the door, falling into the bed to join them without a word.

It was before Dream had started getting more possessive, colder. Before he started pulling George away from Sapnap, snapping at him. It was before he got so angry. So,  _ so  _ angry. 

It was before Dream hit George.

Sometimes it was hard for George to remember the first time. Other times it felt like it wouldn’t leave his head, scene repeating and repeating. Sapnap and Dream were having an argument in the living room. George was sat on his bed,  _ their  _ bed, trying to muffle the sound with his pillow. He felt like a kid again. Helpless, weak. And then he was fed up.

He marched himself out to the living room. 

Dream had slammed his fist into the table.

Sapnap had stopped his insult the minute he saw George in the hallway. His eyes flicked between them, face red from yelling.

“George just… give us a minute.” He turned his look back to Dream, scathing. Dream muttered something about finally agreeing. George didn’t budge.

“No. I’m not gonna sit in my room like a child while you guys are being FUCKING stupid.” George crossed his arms, looking between the two.

“George, this doesn’t concern you.” Dream huffed. He had his back turned, gripping the edge of the table. George could hear his teeth grit. He couldn’t lie that it scared him, but he knew his boyfriend. Despite how he’s been… He wouldn’t hurt him. So he shot back.

“Actually, I’m pretty fucking sure it does-” George didn’t have time to react. He didn’t see it coming, not by a mile, and Dream’s reflexes were too fast.

_ Smack. _

Dream had spun around, completely, and hit George in the face. The man toppled into the wall from the force, sliding onto the floor. His hand had instantly gone up to his face where he’d been hit.

The room was silent.

Every ounce of the trio left, every ounce of respect Sapnap had for Dream, any chance Dream had left to turn himself back around, died. It felt like hours. It had to of been just a minute.

Then the bubble broke. And so did everything else.

It was all ringing to George but he knew Sapnap was speaking, or yelling, telling Dream to leave, that George and he lived here first, to get out and he’d have his stuff outside by tomorrow but just to  _ leave _ . He knew the door slammed shut and he knew that Sapnap was by his side the rest of the night and he knew that that’s the first time he felt  _ cold _ . Just  _ cold. _

And he let himself be comforted by Sapnap in the aftermath. Until it was too much, until George was too weak, until he missed Dream too much and he unblocked his number and let Dream do what Dream does best. Charm, lie, worm his way back into the cold spot of George’s felt that only felt warm again when Dream was near.

That was Sapnap’s first clue when George started pushing him away.

And he still does.

Because when George looks at Sapnap’s hand in his, pulling him to Sapnap’s warm bed with a down comforter, instead of thinking about the good days, the days before Dream at all, the days when George was still adjusting the affection and love, he thinks about Dream. Dream and his words that George  _ knows _ are bad but snake up and around and make him feel safe and protected. 

_ He’s trying to steal you from me. _

_ He has ulterior motives. _

_ I’ve seen the way he looks at you. _

_ You don’t deserve that. _

_ I don’t mind doing this for you, you’re burdening him. _

_ You know me, you know I wouldn’t lie about this. _

_ Can you please just trust me and stay away from him? _

_ Stay away from him. _

_ After everything I’ve done for you, you can’t even do this for me? _

_ He’s the reason we’re apart in the first place. _

**_Stay away from him._ **

They swim around his head and make him pull his hand away, forcing himself not to look at Sapnap’s disappointed expression. They stood there in the silence.

“I’m not gonna force you to come with me. I’d never do that. But you’re hurting and I wanna help. And I  _ know _ you know I can.” His tone was soft, almost a whisper, but it still cut through the hum of the apartment.

George stood there, words swimming in his head. Everything was tripping over itself, Dream’s demands falling over Sapnap’s pleads crashing into past memories, good and bad. He wanted to scream. He just wanted it to make sense.

“I really just don’t wanna talk about it.” George croaked, looking up at Sapnap while fiddling with his hands. He couldn’t help but catch the glimmer of hope Sapnap tried to hide in his eyes.

“We don’t have to. Not tonight.” George hated the ending, wanted to throw a fit and hide in his room at even the idea of talking about it any other time. But he didn’t. He simply watched as Sapnap slowly reached out his hand again, as if reaching out to a feral cat.

He stared at it and his head hurt and his body hurt and his eye hurt and everything was confusing and he was so  _ fucking tired. _

So he took it.

If Sapnap was overjoyed at his roommate finally breaking, he didn’t show it. He merely just led him back to his room, moving to his drawers to offer George some of his pj’s. They’d be way too big, but George never used to mind. He took them wordlessly as Sapnap moved away to plug his phone in and give him some space to change. When he looked back George had on the pants but still held the shirt, clinging to his sweatshirt in his other hand, still on his body. They made eye contact, George’s eyes starting to water again. 

“P-Please?” George asked quietly, looking to the wall in embarrassment. Sapnap hesitated for a moment before nodding, crawling into bed. George was right after him, quicker than Sapnap had expected. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, George burying his face into his roommate’s chest. 

Neither of them knew if this meant it’d get better, if this meant it’d last. But for now, it was ok.

For now, they were ok.


End file.
